Cards
holding the Traverse Town world card]] Cards are used by Sora and Riku to fight and proceed through Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. New cards are either given to Sora through plot events, found in the environment, bought in Moogle rooms, or won in Battles. Cards are used for multiple things, including battle and opening doors. Card Types Battle Cards These Cards are used during battle. Attack Cards each contain one strike with the Keyblade, and are colored bright red. Magic Cards either let Sora use a spell or use a summon, and are colored bright blue. Item Cards restore attack and magic cards after use, and are colored bright green. Enemy Cards enable a status affect, which can change Card Value, increase speed, and make Sora invulnerable to certain elements. They are colored black. Friend Cards are green cards that appear randomly during battles. They summon one of Sora's party members once retrieved and used. Gimmick Card only appear during Boss Battles. These cards are colored Green, like item Cards, and have the Mickey Mouse insignia on the card. When used, the colors on the screen inverse, and the flow of battle changes in Sora's favor. (ex. the floor acid disappears when battling the Parasite Cage) The Reload Card is used to reload all reloadable cards. Unlike all the other cards, however, Sora must charge this card to use it. Riku, however, doesn't need to. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Sora can lose his reload card when battling Marluxia's third form. Map Cards These Cards are used Outside the battlefield, in a room or Castle Oblivion. Map Cards allow Sora to open doors that lead into unexplored rooms, or can be used to change a room that he has already opened. (Example; If you have already opened up a Calm Bounty room and taken the treasure, you can leave the room and strike the door again to change it to a new Calm Bounty Room, granted you have the card.) Certain Map Cards can trigger events that advance the plot. World Cards allow Sora to proceed to the next floor in Castle Oblivion. The only exception is at the top floor, where Sora proceeds without a card into Castle Oblivion itself. Card Battles Basics You only need to use cards to attack, use magic, use items, summon friends, or add a status effect to Sora. Moving, dodging, and jumping are outside of card use. Decks You can create Decks of cards to use in Battle using CP. Each card has a CP cost, except for those that appear randomly in battle. If you exceed the Maximum CP, your Deck cannot be used. Riku does not have CP, as he fights with a loaded deck. Sleights Sleights can be used when stocking three cards together. You must stock a certain combination of Cards, depending on Card type, Card Name, and Card Value. All cards except Enemy Cards can be stocked during battle. Card Value All cards used in battle (with the exception of Enemy Cards) have a small number in the corner, which is the card's Card Value. The higher the card value, the more versatile the card is in breaking other cards, but the more CP it costs to have. When Sleights are involved, the added Card Value of the Sleight becomes the total card value, meaning if you stocked three 9's, the total Card Value would be 27, the most powerful aside from 0. 0 Cards are the most powerful, and can break any card that comes before it, but can be broken by any card that comes after it. 0 cards can break Sleights, regardless of the Sleight's Card Value. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories